


Haughty Chicks with Naughty Tricks

by BlueEyedGryphon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Poetry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedGryphon/pseuds/BlueEyedGryphon
Summary: Silly, Sapphic, and simply sublimeSmutty WayHaught story in rhyme!





	1. Moaning Pussy

Seeking forgiveness  
For vindictiveness  
Waverly was at the door  
She knocked once more

Ready for reconciling  
Nicole answered, smiling  
Sweet and beguiling  
With blue shirt styling

“I’m so sorry” she said  
Brows knit in a frown  
She lowered her head  
Showing her red crown

Guilt consumed them both  
As Waverly walked in  
Displaying sympathetic growth  
She placed fingers on Haught’s chin

Before they could kiss though  
The smaller one stepped back  
Her own confession can’t forego  
Or this could get off track

“There’s something I need to say”  
She stated so ominously  
“I kissed Rosita today”  
An act done autonomously

“I know it was wrong.  
I have no excuse  
It’s with you I belong  
This I deduce”

Sad brown eyes looked away  
To hide their dismay  
But it was just a kiss  
While all else was amiss

“It’s okay” she replied,  
“Well, actually it’s not”  
She took a breath and sighed  
Feeling rather…Haught

“I understand it though  
And I’m glad you told me.  
From here we cope and grow”  
She added hopefully

Waverly exhaled relief  
She already forgave Haught’s lie  
Knowing it was with belief  
She could protect from the awry

Nicole opened her arms  
Then fingers interlace  
Remembering the other’s charms  
They fell into an embrace

Bodies wrecked and weepy  
Through touch reacquainted  
The long day made them sleepy  
Bed they went before one fainted

To prevent further befuddle  
They agreed to just cuddle  
With Waves nuzzled into her side  
Nicole was simply satisfied

The redhead awakened first  
With coffee on her mind  
Her mugs however were dispersed  
Only a Santa one could she find

To the boudoir she returned  
With Jolly old St. Nick  
Waverly turned  
Happy to see her chick

The beverage was placed  
On Nicole’s side of the bed  
Eager for bittersweet taste  
Waves climbed over instead

She straddled a thigh  
The mug clasped in her hand  
She met Nicole’s eye  
And tucked a hair strand

Brows raised as they gazed  
Waves giggled amazed  
At ideas espoused  
As both women aroused 

“The mug, is it amorous?”  
Waves asked while excited  
“I’ve always like Christmas”  
Nicole answered, delighted

Waverly flushed pink  
Just like Santa’s nose  
Haught gave a wink  
Forgetting their woes

“You don’t need a holiday  
I’ll be your gift anyway”  
The Earp set down the mug  
And leaned forward for a hug

Nicole flashed her dimples  
Getting goose pimples  
She clutched Waves closer  
To completely engross her

Lips met tentatively  
Hands began to explore  
Heat built accumulatively  
Then a cat came through the door

“Meow!” the tabby demanded  
As red as her owner  
Nicole then reprimanded  
“Damn pussy’s such a moaner!”

Calamity Jane  
Joined them on the bed  
And stared at them in vain  
Hoping to get fed

“I think she’s judging me,”  
Said Waverly, suspicious.  
Haught replied grudgingly,  
“Nah, she’s just envious.”

“Let’s just keep going”  
Nicole eagerly suggested  
The Earp nodded knowing  
She was equally invested

Hands go beneath pajamas  
Wishing fewer melodramas  
And causes for such chagrin  
Focusing on soft Haught skin

With a deep ache in her core  
Nicole desired more  
But what is Waves looking for?  
Is she hoping to score?


	2. Playing With Fire

Still perched on Haught’s thigh  
The smaller one looked down  
Seeking her lovers eye  
Hazel met with brown

Waves grazed a cheek leisurely  
Then cupped a peak tenderly  
She wanted a bare anterior  
But there was still a barrier

Trying to remain steady  
She opened the fastening  
She knew Nicole was ready  
Her agape jaw beckoning

And yet the redhead hesitated  
“Are you sure this is what you wish?”  
The answer was precipitated:  
A sweet kiss which would soon flourish

Nicole groaned growing aware  
Waves condoned with tender care  
The cat bemoaned and gave a glare  
She was dethroned by the pair

Relieved the feline had left  
She took off the shirt, deft  
And with matching skill  
Accomplished her will

All clothes were removed  
Haught skin made bare  
Aesthetics approved  
Through adoring stare

Nicole still supine  
Their limbs entwine  
Waverly pressed into her  
Impassioned emotions stir

Waves suckled on soft neck  
She left a reddened mark  
Then on a breast she’d peck  
To start a special spark

Flesh was flashing  
Their lips crashing  
Fingers lashing  
Bosoms bashing  
Centers smashing  
Bodies thrashing

She covered a nipple with her lips  
As a hand traveled below the hips  
She gladly relished the hardened tips  
Appreciating the mounds she grips

Waverly used her mouth  
Travelling further south  
Enjoying the thrill  
Teasing Haught until…

A tongue tasted fire  
Plunging through flame  
With kindling desire  
Haught gasped her name

Waves held on to ground her  
Hoping not to flounder  
As tongue circled Haught’s clit  
The redhead completely submit

Fingers and mouth combine  
Tremors ran through her core  
Waverly licked swollen shrine  
Creating abrupt outpour

Crevice aching  
Tongue snaking  
Fingers raking  
Pleasure making  
Nicole quaking  
The ground shaking  
Climax breaking

Waves hand reapplied  
Nicole sopping wet  
Two digits thrust inside  
“I’m not done with you yet!”

She said with a wicked smile  
Facing her cherished one  
Knowing she’d go on for a while  
Before coming again undone

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Cliffhanger right?  
> It has been a delight to write!  
> Another chapter? I might...  
> It's you I hope to ignite.  
> A comment would excite!


End file.
